1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to supplemental devices for musical instruments, and more particularly string instruments, and more particularly guitars.
2. Description of Related Art
Apparatuses that provide a means to change the pitch of a string or strings on acoustic and electric guitars (herein referred to as string benders) have been an integral part of numerous genres of music for more than 40 years. They have been particularly popular among country and western guitarists as they allow the player to emulate the effect of a pedal steel style guitar on a standard instrument.
A string bender is an apparatus that features one or more levers that usually attach to the B and/or G strings of a guitar at the bridge, allowing their pitch to be raised and lowered without the use of the guitarist's fretting fingers. They commonly feature a spring or other tensioning device that adds resistance to the system to allow the device to return to its neutral position reliably. The guitarist uses a lever, usually on top of the guitar's body, or attached to the top or bottom of a guitar strap to affect the pitch of the notes being played. The player can quickly vary the tension of the active string (or strings) to create bending effects that simulate the function of a pedal steel guitar.
A string bender was invented by Gene V. Parson and Clarence J. White as documented in U.S. Pat. No. 3,512,443 issued May 19, 1970, titled Shoulder Strap Control for String Instruments. Since that time, all such devices and improvements thereof have exhibited some or all of the following inherent flaws:                The devices mechanism resides in or passes through the body of the instrument. Such devices require extensive modification to the body in order to be installed. These modifications are achieved by means of drilling and or routing with little to no tolerance for error. Installation of such devices is commonly performed by professional technicians and is costly, often more costly that the device itself.        The devices operate by using a lever actuated by the guitarist's picking hand.        The devices require holes to be drilled into the guitar's body,        
The high purchase cost of existing devices, coupled with the cost and extensiveness of modifications required for their use has placed the benefits of string benders out of reach of many guitarists.
Accordingly, what is needed is a better way to achieve the full effect of a strap controlled string bender without requiring extensive modification to a guitar's body and that can be removed from a guitar's body having left no indication of its presence.